Lovers of the BAU
by TheRainmaker18
Summary: Relationships can occur within the BAU.. Which ones you ask? You'll just have to read and find out! Rated M encase of later Sex Scenes.. Written for sazzieazzi
1. Chapter 1

Aaron's POV

My life couldn't get any better right at this moment. Except the fact that we have 2 victims that were raped and then stabbed 14 times! But thank god we are still in Virginia were I'm closer to Jack and My lover.

He smiled at that as he walked through the bullpen. The team exchanged confused glances.

HA! Must still be a shock to them to see me smile so much more often now. It had been exactly 9 months since they started dating and no one expected a thing. She had met Jack and they had hit it off right away and he was grateful for that because he was pretty sure he was in love and he wouldn't give it up just because his favourite people in the world didn't get along.

He knew they would eventually, she was great with kids he always adored her for that. Walking up to his office he was stopped as Dave stood in front of him, he walked into Dave's office after him. He saw Penelope sitting on one of the chairs, she stood once she saw him.

"Whats going on here Dave?" He asked.

"Aaron we know you are going to be pissed, but penny wanted to tell you that.. That we have been dating for the past 5 months" Dave answered.

Aaron smiled, this is exactly how they were going to look when they told the boss. "Dave its ok you clearly know how to keep it under wraps as long as it stays that way until I tell Chief Strauss." He looked at them both expectantly and they nodded. "Now get out my office I have a lot of work to do" he said jokingly.

They both scurried out of his office and he picked up his office phone and dialled Strauss' office. When she answered he asked if she would come to his office. She readily agreed.

Dave's POV.

As he watched Penelope walk to her office, he couldn't stop thinking about how happy he was. He and Penelope had been dating for a little over 5 months and during that time they had went on vacations to his Cabin in Little Creek.

He can just remember the look of amazement on he face as she stepped into the living room. "You call this a cabin, this is bigger than my apartment" she had said.

He was still surprised that Aaron had agreed to their relationship so quickly, WHAT THE HELL? Aaron had been smiling a lot since January and he just agreed to an inter-office relationship.

Something was going on with the man and dave sure as hell was going to find out what.

"David would you like to get out of the way and go day-dream in your office" OH NO! Aaron was going to tell the she devil about their relationship then she would for sure have his head on a Silver platter.

"Actually Erin i was thinking about the case and then an annoying voice seemed to interrupt me, but anyway good morning and have a good day" he said as he walked back into his office and plopped into his chair.

He sat trying to figure out what was going on with Aaron and why the hell he had been rude to the person that could throw him out on his ass in seconds. He was going to throw caution to the wind and apologise to the ice queen.

He got out of his chair and walked to Aaron's office without knocking he walked right in. What he saw blew him off-course.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He exclaimed.

Erin had Aaron pressed up against his desk, kissing him senseless and from where he was standing he was pretty sure he was going to walk in on a porno if he had been any later. When they heard his voice they broke apart, breathless.

They were searching for words to say to him as there mouths kept opening and closing but no words came out. Caught Red-Handed.

He smirked, Penelope is going to love hearing about this incident.

"Im starting to guess she is the reason that you haven't stopped smiling like a fool for the past 9 months" Aaron nodded "well if she makes you this happy, good luck in your relationship"

He turned and left, heading straight to Penelope's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Erin's POV.

As Erin walked back to her office, she was pondering what had just happened... What was David Rossi up to, he wished us good luck. Im so confused. Although Aaron and she hadn't wanted anyone to find out about their relationship yet, it felt good that someone knew even if it was Rossi.

Damn it! She inwardly cursed.. Aaron had called her to his office to discuss something, i get distracted to easily, well its not my fault the man is totally irresistible.

Thinking back to a few months ago when she was in total and utter distress, feeling like to turning to alcohol to solve all her problems, ever since her divorce her kids barely talked to her anymore, her life was a total wreck and then Aaron finally found her weeping in her office and didn't judge her or say anything he just wrapped his arms around her.

It had been so long since she had been held, she almost forgotten what it felt to be lost in someones embrace and without thinking she turned and kissed Aaron, he hesitated for a moment and then began kissing her.

They got so lost in the kiss that the next thing they were in her office, trying to catch their breaths, holding on to one another. Their affairs went on for a while until she realised that it was completely ridiculous what they were doing, acting like a couple of horny teenagers, having to sneak to hotel rooms in hopes that they weren't going to get caught.

She was simply tired of it. When she told him how she was feeling, he grabbed her and kissed her, then told her he felt exactly the same way, they then began dating. She couldn't be happier.

She quickly took her phone out of her skirt pocket and texted Aaron; '_you forgot to tell me what you needed to tell me :)'_

A few minutes later her phone buzzed Aaron had her texted her; '_i got distracted, ill tell you at home later'_

The easy way he referred to home put a smile on her face. It made it easy to think of a life they could spend together.

Penelope's POV.

Dave told her he had news for her, but he was being a stubborn SOB and waiting to tell her later and she need to know ASAP !

thinking back on the whole day they only thing that happened was them telling Hotch they were dating.. Which he took rather well.

_Hold up! If he was ok with our office romance then he must be breaking the fraternisation rules as well otherwise he wouldn't have been so ok with it. But who is he dating out if the unit? _

_Emily .. Nope shes seeing some hunk at the CIA, JJ definitely not she betrothed to Will and Hotch would never steal another mans girl and its not me of course who else is there? _ Her mind was on overdrive And then it hit her _oh my gosh! Its Strauss it makes sense now they both began to lighten up from January and Erin hasn't been as hard on the team as she used to be, she got divorced she must have been so upset that only Aaron had seen it! _

_Damn you Rossi! you knew about this and he was going to tell me later when this is seriously important news._

She quickly jumped out of her office chair and ran straight to Daves office.

"is it true?" She said breathlessly.

"is what true kitten?" He asked.

"don't kitten me when you knew Erin and Aaron were dating and you weren't planning on telling me until this evening!"

"thats my girl i knew you'd figure it out, but how did you figure it out?" He asked curious.

Penelope went on to tell Dave how she had figured out about Erin and Aaron's relationship.

"i think they would make a cute couple." She said.

"kitten i think they may be in love, you didn't see the way they looked at each other when i caught them and I'm sincerely happy for them, but I'm glad I'm not in their shoes when they have to tell the team" he responded.

"we are going to have to tell the team soon to you know and Morgan won't be so happy about it at first" she said.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it kitten, but for now let me take you to lunch"

"lead the way my italian Stallion" she quickly kissed his cheek before following him out of the bullpen.


	3. Chapter 3

Penelope's POV

After lunch she and dave headed back to the office. Dave had reports to finish so he gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed straight to his office.

Penelope had time to herself, so she turned to the topic of Aaron and Erin's relationship, she was truly happy for them Dave had told her how happy they had both looked when they were together. She was just worried if they broke up what would the aftermath result in. Erin would continue to come after the team but the result could become far worse, the team could be split up and no one would see each other again.

Another thing she didn't understand was how had they ended up together? They could barely stand in the same room as each other never mind actually staying at each others homes and now they are suddenly a couple.

And as far as telling the team is concerned, Penelope didn't want to be there for the explosion and by the explosion she mean't Derek Morgan. Maybe if she talked to Derek and explained to him how much they seem to be in love, he would understand.

But if she did tell Derek he would be sure to tell Emily, although she trusted Emily and Derek she didn't want them to find out yet, it was not her secret to tell anyone. Dave and her had planned to get Erin and Aaron out separately so they could find out how it happened.

But she wanted to see how they interacted when they were together. She quickly dialled Davids office number.

"Hello Kitten what's up?" Dave said as soon as he picked up the receiver.

"Dave i want to see them together, do you think maybe we could invite them out to dinner?" She replied.

"Of course, do you want me to ask Aaron and he can ask Erin?" "Yes i think that would be better, ill see you after work" she replied then put the phone down.

Aaron's POV.

When Erin had left his office. He had time to think about their whole relationship, he knew that from Dave's reaction that he was happy for them and for not starting world war 3 with his lover over it and for that he was thankful.

He knew that since Dave knew that he was going to tell Penelope about what he found this afternoon and for once Aaron didn't really care. He was happy with Erin, she makes him smile more often now, shes amazing with Jack. It him like a ton of bricks, just now he realised how much she actually means to him, he's now fully aware of how much he loves her.

Finally aware that someone else was in his office he looked up. Dave was standing there with a grin on his face, God its like that man can read minds, even looking at someone and he knows what they are thinking.

"you've got that 'i just realised I'm in love and Rossi already knows' look" said Dave.

"Yeah i do, but i don't care if you know i will shout the fact that I'm in love with her if you want me to" he replied evenly, he though he was still stumped about how Rossi could read him so well.

"Aaron that wont be necessary and i figured it out this morning that your both in love, i was just waiting until you finally figured it out, but anyway Penny wanted me to invite you both to dinner tonight, you up for it?"

"yeah sure, ill run up and tell Erin after, Dave i have a question"

"whats on your mind?"

"we have been dating for over 9 months now, do you think its still too early to ask her to marry me?"

Dave sat there with shock on his face, but quickly pulled himself together.

"Aaron do you love her? Could you see yourself living with he, building a life with her? Could you see her being a mother figure for Jack and you being a second Dad to her kids? And most of all can you see still being together in 20-30 years from now?"

"Dave you know i would have factored all that in before i even asked you, but i do love her with everything i have, i can see myself building a life with her and i have seem her with Jack she loves him and he loves her and i love her children and yes I'm pretty sure i would stay with her forever, she makes me happy and i don't think i could live without her"

"Then you have your answer, now go see her, we will meet you at the restaurant at seven"

"see you then" he said as he made his way out of his office quickly and up to Erin's. When he got to her office he opened the door quietly and stepped in, she was standing at her cabinet with a bunch of files her hand. He put his arms around her waist and twirled her round to face him.

"Aaron you scared me" she said as she swatted his arm.

"I'm sorry you looked so beautiful putting this batch of files away, i couldn't resist."

"so what do i owe this pleasant visit"

"we were invited to dinner with Dave and Penelope. what do you say you want to go?"

"of course i'd love to"

"one more thing"

"and what's that?"

"i love you"

Erin looked at him through watering eyes and smiled.

"i love you too"

He kissed her before leaving her office and deciding to stop at the nearest Jewellery store.


	4. Chapter 4

Dave's POV

He and Penelope had been in the middle of getting ready when he got a text message from Aaron.

"Im _going to propose tonight, will you and Penelope help me get everything ready?" _

Dave quickly texted back a reply.

"_of course, just tell me what you need done" _

"Penelope!" Dave shouted into the next room.

"Yes my italian stallion" she replied as she walked into the room.

"Read this" he said and handed over his phone with the text message on the screen.

Penelope read over the message and then looked up at him with a huge smile on her face, and handed him his phone again.

"He is so cute" she squeaked.

"Yeah as a button" he said sarcastically "HEY!" he shouted as she swatted him on the arm. He grabbed her arm and brought her against his chest and kissed her. He tangled his hair in her blonde locks and brought her impossibly closed. When she moaned it spurred him on.

Good thing she was wearing a dress. He led her to the bed and helped her sit on the edge of the bed where he bunched her skirt up in his hand and held it at her thigh. He began to kiss up her legs before coming to her core and placing a gentle kiss on the rim of her panties.

He then went onto travel back up her body to arch over her before kissing her senseless once more.

"MMmmm.. Sweetie we need to make this quick dinner is in half an hour" Penelope said breathlessly.

"OH don't worry Bella that will be just enough time to make you see stars" he said as he hooked her panties and trailed them down her legs, once they were off he began to ravish her making her moan and scream his name.

She finally fell over the edge and came with a loud moan

"David that was amazing"

"I do aim to please you baby, now we've got to go, get yourself cleaned up and we will finish this later"

"Okay give me 5 minutes"

Just as they got into the car, Dave's phone buzzed. It was Aaron.

_"We are running 10 minutes late, I was wondering if Penelope could try to keep her occupied during dinner while i try to get ready." _Penelope quickly texted back a reply of it would be fine with her and that he could take his time._  
_

Erin's POV

Erin was beginning to get nervous, Penelope and Dave were the first people to know about her and Aaron's relationship and she wasn't sure which way they had took it and she was a bit anxious to see their reaction to them acting as a couple outside of the office.

She began to doubt her whole appearance, it was like she was getting ready for a first date all over again. What Ifs began to circle around in her head 'what if Aaron realises I'm to old for him, what if he finds me unattractive, what if the team doesn't react well and he begins to question their relationship?'

"What are you thinking about?" Said a deep voice from behind her. She looked into the long mirror and saw Aaron standing there.

"Nothing" she replied.

"Its a good thing I dont believe you, are you nervous about tonight?"

"Yes but it wasnt just that" she turned to face him and he looked at her waiting for her to continue. "i was thinking that when we tell the team that you would finally realise im not the right person for you and that im too old..."

She was caught short as Aaron took her into his arms and kissed her.

When he finally let go of her, he stood back and looked into her eyes.

"You are a beautiful, strong, intelligent woman and i would never think of you as being to old for me. I love you and i always will for as long as you'll have me "

They had told eachother that they loved eachother before, but this time it was different because he had said such sweet words before it that it was confirmed that he truly loved her and she loved him.

"i love you too, and with words like that ill never let you leave"

"That was the plan, now come on we've got to go or we will be late" he said.

He cupped her face and kissed her again, but this time she wrapped her arms around his arms and deepened the kiss. Aaron was starting to lean further into her when she let go of him and began walking downstairs.

**please feel free to R&amp;R.. Just too let you all know there may not be another update again for ages after the next chapter, got exams to prepare for i will try to get the next chapter up as soon as i can :) thanks for reading **


	5. Chapter 5

Later that evening when both couples had arrived at the restaurant, they ordered their starters and fell into a comfortable silence. Deciding to break the silence Penelope resolved to try to get to know more about their relationship.

'So how long have you guys been dating?' She said.

'A little over 9 Months.' Erin said smiling at Aaron.

'How exactly did you start dating, I mean how did it start?' She asked.

'Well after my divorce I was very upset, and one day Aaron walked into my office when I was crying and never said a word he just put his arms around me and held me until I eventually stopped crying, and when I lifted my head to say thank you our lips just met.' Aaron rested his hand on her thigh under the table and she placed one of her hands on top of his.

Penelope smiled at them; they were perfect for each other. She seriously couldn't wait to see the look on Erin's face when Aaron proposed to her.

After dinner they were talking and laughing, Penelope and Erin were talking about having lunch together when Aaron excused himself.

Only David and Penelope realised what he was doing and Penelope tried to distract Erin as much as possible when she saw Aaron directly behind Erin's chair and gasped.

Aaron tapped Erin on the shoulder and when she turned round, he got on to one knee.

Erin turned fully in her chair and watched Aaron with intent.

'Erin I hope you don't mind me asking you this important question in front of David and Penelope, but I couldn't wait any longer. You know exactly how much you mean to me, you know I would do anything to keep you in my life. I love you so much and I was wondering if you would do me the honour of becoming my wife?'

By the time he had finished the proposal he had fished a blue velvet box out of his pocket. When he opened the box she gasped, there nestled in the ring box was a silver ring with three diamonds beautifully cut.

Erin smiled at Aaron and nodded her head furiously. Getting up from her chair she grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him into a kiss, before pulling back to look into his eyes.

'Yes, I will be your wife.' Aaron took her left hand and slid the ring onto her finger before kissing her knuckles.

After dinner both couples went their separate ways. Penelope was looking back at the evening and realised that Erin and Aaron looked truly happy together and she was happy that they were happy.

'They were such a sweet couple' she said to Dave.

'Yeah they were, I'm glad to see them both so happy' Dave replied.

'Hopefully telling the team won't hurt their relationship, I think we should tell the team about our relationship when they are telling them about their relationship and their plans to get married'. She told Dave.

'I think that would be best Kitten, but for now let's just get home and get into bed I'm exhausted.'

'I love you Dave.'

'I love you too Bella.'

To say that Erin was surprised when Aaron proposed would be an understatement. Erin couldn't wait to get him back to her apartment to show him how much she loved him and how much she wants to be his wife. During dinner she had been running her hand up his thigh under the table and then squeezing his leg just below his crotch.

Thankfully he Aaron had kept his poker face, otherwise it would have been embarrassing for both parties. When they got to the car Aaron had backed her up against the car and began kissing her-Hard.

'That wasn't nice what you did back there, teasing me like that I think your going to have to be punished' Aaron whispered in her ear. The way that he had said that sent a shiver down her spine. Leaning forward Erin licked his ear lobe.

'I think your right, I do need to be punished. But right now I need you Aaron.'

A couple seconds later Aaron grabbed her waist and lifted her into the back of the SUV and pushed her back so he could join her. After he had locked the doors of the SUV, Aaron began pushing her dress up her thighs.

Erin was excited due to the fact that they were making love in the middle of the parking lot and potentially getting caught just heightened her arousal. Grabbing Aaron by the hair she trailed him up so they were face to face and kissed him until their tongues were dueling for dominance. Pulling back Erin looked into Aaron's eyes and they were like two black orbs.

'I need you, now!' she said.

That was all the motivation that Aaron needed before he was unzipping his pants and entering her. Their love-making was fast but full of passion, soon they fixed themselves and started on their way to Erin's apartment.

When they got there, before Erin could open the door Aaron had plastered himself to her. They began frantically kissing each other, while Erin tried to open the door. Eventually Aaron took the key out of her hand and opened the door for them, he walked inside and closed the door, turning back to Erin he found himself being pressed up against the closed door.

Aaron took control and turned them round so that Erin was pressed up against the door. Still kissing her he began to loosen his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Erin's hands were immediately pushing his shirt of his shoulders. While Erin scrambled with the buckle of his belt Aaron had began to untie her dress, he did this slowly, kissing each piece of skin that he uncovered.

Reaching down Aaron put his hands around her waist and lifted her up in his arms, fitting her legs around Aaron's waist Erin planted her lips over his and kissed him and began grinding her hips into his. Aaron growled at her movements and turned around, still carrying her in his arms. Deciding that he needed her right now Aaron dismissed the thought of going to the bedroom instead finding the nearest piece of furniture and setting her down.

Feeling the cold hitting her back Erin realised that instead of Aaron ravishing her in her bed he had instead put her on her glass coffee table in the middle of her living room. At that moment she couldn't really care about where he was going to take her, she just needed him so bad. Looking up at Aaron she realised that he was staring at her and she just smirked up at him, reaching behind her she unclasped her bra and threw the piece of lingerie across the living room. Erin sat up and undid the buckle of his trousers before pulling them down his hips, dragging his boxers along with them.

Looking back up into his eyes she noticed the desire pooling there and reaching her hand up to the side of his face she leaned up to kiss him.

'I love you.' she whispered.

'I love you too' he responded.

'Make love to me' she said softly.

'Yes ma'am' was his quick reply.

Nudging her legs wider he entered her, feeling her walls tightening around him he let out a moan at the same time as Erin. Pulling back out Aaron leaned down to kiss her again. He kept at a steady pace until he felt her walls begin to contract around his shaft. Knowing that she was close he reached in between them to rub her clit, sending her over the edge. Not being able to hold back any longer he let himself go over the edge. Pulling out of her, he tried to catch his breath.

Instead of laying on top of her he helped her off the coffee table and pulled her down beside him on the couch, reaching up he pulled a blanket down around them. Putting his arms around her waist, he pulled her against him, eventually they both fell asleep in each others arms.


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning Aaron woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking. Blinking his bleary eyes open he looked around trying to remember the night before.

When he looked back he remembered proposing to Erin, leaving the restaurant; ravishing her on the back seat of the SUV and then coming back to her apartment to finish what they had started.

Sitting up, he stretched and swore under his breath, never again are they going to fall asleep on the couch.

He heard Erin puttering around in the kitchen, but the next thing he heard stopped him; Erin was singing. He was trying to figure out which song it was when it finally came to him it was locked out of heaven by Bruno Mars.

Smiling, he made his way into the kitchen to find Erin in a pink silk robe with her hair scraped back into a bun. Looking at her left hand he saw the engagement ring that now adorned her finger.

He quietly made his way behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist he brought her into him.

'I didn't realise you were such an amazing singer.' He whispered into her ear.

'I only sing in front of the ones that i love.' She said as she turned around to face him.

'Well then I'm so glad that you love me then' Bending down he peppered kisses all over her face, making her laugh.

'Aaron stop, breakfast is going to burn.' But he ignored and kissed at her neck. She began to squirm away from him when he came to the crease just between her neck and shoulder. 'Aaron seriously stop that a ticklish spot.' She was giggling while speaking and he pulled back to see her face was red from laughing, trying to wipe her eyes free of tears and she had a huge smile playing on her lips.

'Your so beautiful.' He said.

Bending down he kissed her, eventually she pushed him away.

'Go sit while I serve breakfast.'

'Well your defiantly the sexiest person to bring me breakfast.'

She looked over her shoulder and winked at him.

'If your a good boy and eat all your breakfast I might even invite you to join me in the shower.'

At that moment she set a full plate of food in front if him.

'Oh I'm going to join you in the shower whether you I'm invited or not.'

Erin laughed and sat down across from Aaron and they ate in a comfortable silence.

Wanting to tease Aaron a bit, Erin waited until he was finished his breakfast and was wrapped up in this mornings newspaper before bringing her foot up and running it along his thigh.

When Aaron looked over the newspaper she licked her lips and winked at him. Knowing that it would take a lot more to get him ready for her, she got up from her chair and moved behind Aaron.

She bent over behind him and nibbled at his ear before suckling at his neck. Hearing him growl, she decided to go a bit further. Moving her hand over his chest, she began to drop her hand lower until it got the the waistband of his boxers. Just as her hand was about to go lower, the doorbell rang.

'Until later.' She whispered in his ear before making her way to her bedroom to put some clothes on.

Aaron groaned. 'She is going to be the death of me' he murmured under his breath. Pulling on a sweat shirt and pants Aaron went and answered the door.

Standing at the door was Dave and Penelope.

'Good Morning Aaron.' Dave said with a grin on his face.

'What do you want? Aaron snarled.

'Aaron Hotchner do not speak to our guests like that!' Erin warned as she came walking out of her bedroom.

'Sorry, What brings you two over here so early?' He said sheepishly.

'You two aren't even married yet and she has you trained already.' Dave replied. ' And its 2:30, its not that early.'

Penelope leaned over and punched Dave on the arm before glaring at him. Aaron and Erin burst out laughing.

'I guess I'm not the only one trained, old man.' Aaron said.

'So anyway we came over to congratulate you guys again so we bought flowers, a bottle of grape juice and lunch.' Penelope said holding up the bag that contained the food.

'Come in and sit while I get a vase for these and plates.' Erin said taking the flowers from Penelope's hands.

Aaron followed Erin into the kitchen, while Erin found a vase and arranged the flowers, Aaron grabbed four plates out of the cupboard.

Just as Erin turned round to leave the kitchen Aaron set the plates down and grabbed her wrist. Backing her up against the table, he moulded his lips to hers and kissed her passionately.

Pulling apart Aaron stared into her eyes before kissing her on the forehead.

'I love you.' He said.

'I love you too.' She responded.

Grabbing the plates and taking Erin's hand in his own he lead her back out to the living room where they found Penelope and Dave sitting on the couch talking quietly.

Sitting down they began to dish out the lunch that the couple had brought.

'Have you decided when your going to tell the team yet?' Penelope asked.

'Aaron we forgot about telling the team!' said an exasperated Erin.

'Its ok sweetheart I texted the team and the children this morning while you were making breakfast telling them to meet us at my apartment for dinner tonight, so need to worry.' Aaron said while rubbing circles on Erin's back.

After lunch Penelope and Dave decided to leave, promising that they would see them at dinner.

Going back into the living room Erin began to gather the dishes, taking them into the kitchen to put into the dish washer. When the dish washer was finally loaded Erin leant against the kitchen counter and looked out the window.

A few minutes later she felt Aaron come up behind her. Turning round to face him she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

'Are you ok, sweetheart?' He asked sweetly.

'I am better than ok, I am marrying you and I'm going to have a family again. Its just that I'm a little nervous about how the team will react to our relationship; i mean we used to hate each other and now all of sudden we are getting married, then we have to tell the director about our plans to get married and then we have to decide where we are going to live, its just overwhelming thats all.'

'First of all wherever we live it doesn't matter as long as your at my side, secondly we can hold off telling the team for now if that is what you want. I can cancel dinner tonight and just have the children over. I just want everyone to know that I belong to you and you belong to me.'

'Well when you put it that way, I don't want you to cancel dinner, we should just get this over with. We can talk about where we are going to live later when everyone leaves. But now a kiss and then we have to go pick Jack up and go grocery shopping.' Standing on her tip toes she planted a kiss on his lips before grabbing her keys and purse and heading for the door.

Aaron just followed her while in a dumb stricken daze, he couldn't believe he was going to marry this wonderful woman.


End file.
